In the Love Shack
by wishdeanwasrealandicouldbehis
Summary: A dirty one shot set in a cabin in the woods. Rated M for scenes of an explicit sexual nature. I do not own Dean (sadly), but the OC is all mine! In my head the B52s song of the same name is playing too - and I clearly have no rights to that either.


The woods were eerily quiet as she approached the derelict cabin. She walked as quietly as she could up the rickety stairs, just about able to see as the dusk light rapidly faded. She pushed open the door slowly and stealthily walked into the main room. It smelt fusty and of damp wood, and the receding light made it difficult for her to navigate across the room. She thought she saw a table in what may have been at some point the kitchen and hitching her bag on to her shoulder, felt in her pocket for her lighter to give her some guidance toward the back room.

She got to the doorway when she felt, more than heard, movement behind her and dropping the bag, began to turn back toward the front door. Before she could complete the turn she found herself pinned against the door frame face first by a male body. Her two hands were grasped making her drop the lighter, and then pinned above her head by one strong male hand, his body crushed against hers, he used one leg to spread hers and then she felt the cold muzzle of a gun in the small of her back.

She stayed completely still, and closing her eyes concentrated on regulating her breathing. The gun's muzzle caressed up and down her spine, and unable to prevent herself, she felt goosebumps rise on her skin and she shivered slightly. Not releasing his grip in the slightest, he leant his head towards her ear and whispered gently, deeply; "I told you not to come here." His warm breath against the sensitive skin on her neck made her breathing quicker, and then she heard the click of the safety on the gun followed by the dull thud as it hit the floor.

His grip on her remained as tight, but the hand that had once held the gun began stroking her back, down to her ass, and round her upper thighs and back up to her shoulders. Slow, firm movements over her clothing, making her skin feel like it was on fire. His breathing was also speeding up now, and in a flash his hand crept under the light sweater she was wearing and he started to caress her breasts and nipples through the lace on her bra. Before she consciously knew what she was doing she was slightly rotating her hips, creating pressure in all the right places by gyrating on to the strong muscle of the thigh between her legs. Their breathing was hot and ragged now, and his hand made its way from her breasts to explore between her legs, under her jeans but over the top of the inappropriate for hunting tiny panties, which were now damp. Considering how tightly she was restrained against the door frame the kisses across the back of her neck and round her ears were gentle and tender.

Where his body was held tightly on to hers, she could feel how hard he was, so she arched her back slightly to add some pressure there – as she did he hissed and the movements on her clit grew more pronounced, driving her to the brink and then not quite taking her there – driving her slightly insane she was beginning to suspect. He returned his hand to her back, and released the catch on her bra, and then with confident movements, undid the fly and button on her jeans and pushed them and her panties down exposing her ass. His hand briefly left her, and she heard and felt the movement of him releasing his own buttons and pushing down his worn jeans and boxers and the next sensation was the velvety head of his throbbing cock between the cheeks of her butt, it was wet with pre-cum and her own moistness, and he expertly slid it back and forth without entering her causing beautiful friction. She could hear a high pitched whimpering, and for a moment wondered where it was coming from before it dawned on her that she was making those noises.

The hand that kept hers pinned above her head loosened slightly and with a hunters speed she took the opportunity to remove them quickly, then she leant forward slightly using one hand for balance on the frame as she reached behind her to grasp his erection and guide it toward the ache in the centre of her being. He gasped, put one hand on her breast, caressing it, and used the other to keep rubbing her clit, while she gripped the door frame with both hands now to provide balance as he thrust in and out of her. His hardness filled her, every part of her, and he moved sometimes gently and slowly, sometimes hard and fast. He pushed himself into her as far as he'd go and then almost take it all the way out, only to push it all the way in again. His breathing was fast and the sensation was overwhelming her, she could barely breathe, her heart was racing and the room was virtually spinning. Something in the way he moved alerted her to his imminent release and the very idea of him coming nearly sent her over the edge, then she felt him come, felt the hotness gush into her, and her orgasm followed long and hard, "Oh Thank God" she screamed as she came.

"Call me Dean".


End file.
